Black Cat's Wish
by Blackdemon21
Summary: <html><head></head>Everyday both of us sit across from each other in our boxes, I sing desperately hoping someone will come and take me home but why did they choose you? Why do you stand out more than me? Why can't I...stop thinking about you. OOC, Tragedy, Neko! SebaCiel, song fic.</html>


**Black Cats Wish**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, it's been a while since I write a black butler story so here's a short story, this is going to written from Sebastian's point of view and I'm not going to make Ciel's fur be the same color as his hair, it's going to be white to match the character from the song, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note of this story.**

**Summary: Everyday both of us sit across from each other in our boxes, I sing desperately hoping someone will come and take me home but why did they choose you? Why do you stand out more than me? Why can't I...stop thinking about you. OOC, Tragedy, Neko! SebaCiel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the song used for this story.**

**.**

**.**

The sun shone brightly in the sky; it was the middle of summer and I just stayed curled up in my box right across from yours. Your fur was pure white while your eyes were a deep sapphire blue, when we first met you had only said one thing to me, your name, Ciel.

Everyday you would just sit in your box looking at me with that stupid expression," annoying kitten," I grumbled to myself; I smiled to myself when people began walking by, when ever they looked at us they saw a normal black and white cat, but if we looked at each other, we saw two humans, both with cat ears and tails.

I took a breath and began singing my song, desperately hoping someone will come take me home.

_On rainy days - On sunny days  
>On windy days - On snowy days<br>We gaze at scenery from our boxes  
>That never seems to change <em>

I stopped in the middle off my song and saw you looking at me with that stupid grin on your face, I always wonder why you never say anything to me. Is it because you like my song, or maybe you hate me, yes, that must be it.

_One of these days, someone will pick me up  
>For that reason, I sing<br>One day, the scenery I've dreamt of  
>Won't be so far away<br>_

I looked back at you to see if your listening to my song and saw that you had your eyes closed and was fantasizing of something, like a fairy tale or maybe a tragedy.

" Hey! Are you hearing me?" I called over to you; you only opened your eyes and turned to look at me, once again you didn't say anything and I simply sighed, continuing o sing my song over and over again. Ever now and then people would stop but they always looked at you, why was it always you who stood out more than myself?

Very soon day changed to night and my eyes glowed red through the darkness and yours glowed blue. You yawned and I could tell that you were about to go to sleep so I did the same, saying goodnight even though I know you wouldn't respond back.

As I laid my head in my paws I hoped that someone would come and take me away from this cold home of ours.

* * *

><p>Months passed and summer soon became winter; snow fell from the sky and into our boxes, you seemed to love the snow, while I hated it, it always reminded you.<p>

I looked at you and watched as you caught snowflakes in your mouth, smiling and flicking your tail from side to side as you jumped out of your box and caught more snowflakes.  
>I gave a small smile to you as you ran around in the snow happily, your white fur blending in with the white background, suddenly you turned to look at me and my smile fell as I turned away only making you tilt your head to the side in confusion for a brief second before going back to playing.<p>

When I noticed that you weren't looking I turned back around and watched as you ran around happily; a snowflake landed on my nose cause me to shiver some from the cold, I always wondered why the cold never affected you like it did to me.  
>You began to catch snowflakes in your mouth again and I couldn't help but wonder if they tasted as good as they looked, if you seemed to like them so much then maybe they didn't taste to bad.<p>

Tilting my head up to the cloud covered sky I opened my mouth and allowed one of the small flakes to land on my tongue, I really didn't see what was so special about them, they just tasted like pieces of ice.  
>Soon I heard laughing and I turned to look at you and saw that you had your hand covering your mouth as you laughed under your breath. I wanted to be angry or embarrassed but I couldn't help but smile, the way you laughed was so cute, I wanted to hear it forever.<p>

* * *

><p>Winter soon became spring and I found myself growing used to living across from you, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here after all, I thought to myself over and over again every time I saw you look at me and smile.<p>

People were walking by and like always I was singing my song while you sat and day dreamed about what your future may be.  
>A young girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes stopped in front of your box and I wasn't really surprised since this happened everyday, but this time something wasn't right, the girl didn't just pet you and leave, she picked you up and turned to her mother.<br>I didn't want to be separated from you, you were the only one that made me feel happy about living in this cold world.

The blonde girl held you close as you waved to me with that same stupid smile you always wore," are you just going to leave me here!" I shouted; You never said a single word back to me as we grew further apart.  
>I didn't notice the tears that welled up in the corners of my eyes as I found myself shouting things I never meant to say," "Just go, see if I care!" I cried out; when I looked into those crystal blue orbs I felt my heart stop all together, just like myself you looked sad, did you want to stay with me as well.<p>

It would be for the best if you got a home instead of me, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died before my eyes, please take care of him, I silently prayed that nothing happened to you as I continued my song, hoping someone would come pick me up as well and we would both have our dreams come true.

_On painful days - On happy days_  
><em>On sleepy days - On lethargic days<em>  
><em>We'd gaze at the scenery from our boxes<em>  
><em>Even though nothing ever changed<em>

_Although you'll probably be happier  
>Than with the cold weather here<br>The scenery we'd dreamt of before  
>Was so much broader<em>

You smiled again and began waving and after the many months we've spent together, you finally said something to me that caused my tears that I was holding back to stream down my cheeks.

" I promise to meet you again."

* * *

><p>I was still curled up in my box and sighed as winter came once again, the snow reminded me of you, I just couldn't stop thinking about how you were doing, if you were safe, if you were happy with your new family," enough! He left you and didn't even bother to take you with him!" I shouted to myself; I groaned and laid my head on the edge of my box, looking at yours across from mine, hopping all of this was just a dream and when I woke up you were there smiling at me.<br>I wanted to sing my song like I always did but you were the reason that I kept singing but now, its just...just," There's no sense in it."

Just as I said these words, a white figure fell before me and I gasped as I climbed out of my box to inspect who it was and my eyes widened at the sight," Ciel, what is it? Explain yourself!" I demanded; I growled when you didn't answer me," Why are you so worn-out? How did you get here? Have you had warm meals? How were the soft futons? What on earth were you so displeased with that would make you return to this place? You probably have somewhere other than HERE to be! Don't you hate m... ?!"

"Let me hear your song"

Your voice had sounded so weak and small, the way you spoke made my breath hitch, but I did as you as you asked of me and sang.

_On rainy days - On sunny days_  
><em>On black days - On white days<em>  
><em>You were always gazing at the scenery from your box<em>  
><em>You always listened to me, didn't you?<em>

I looked down at you and my eyes widened in pure terror at the sight; the snow beneath you and your pure white fur was slowly being dyed red, I desperately wanted to ask what had happened but I couldn't bring myself to do so.  
>" D-Don't st-stop, pl-please keeping singing," your voice sounded weaker than before," you were always listening to me with such a composed expression, you disgust me," you only gave that same smile as you gave a weak laugh; I continued my song, this time crying out for help as I held you close.<p>

_Help us! Help us!_  
><em>Please! Please!<em>  
><em>My best friend is about to die here!<em>  
><em>Hey, you're all ignoring me!<em>  
><em>I'm asking you all to pick her up!<em>  
><em>Are you expecting me to let this end in a tragedy?!<em>

_Whatever the kind of day - Whatever the kind of day_  
><em>You were there, it was happy<em>  
><em>So isn't that why I continued to sing?<em>

I stopped when I felt something touch my hand and I looked down to see it was your own; my black ears folded back and my eyes became glazed over with tears; I could feel the warmth that radiated off your body beginning to dull.  
>I hugged you tighter hoping that this was some kind of dream and I would wake up to find out that you were perfectly fine but I knew this wasn't a dream, it was a fairy tale that was slowly becoming a tragedy.<p>

" Ciel, I sang like you wanted, why aren't you waking up?" I asked looking down at your closed eyes," he-hey, what's wrong, why aren't you listening to me?" I asked once again, this time gently caressing your cheek only to feel that it was freezing cold.  
>A few droplets of water landed on your pale face as I leaned down to gently lift you up into a sitting position as I hugged you close, I never want to let you go, no matter what happened to me, I just wanted to keep you with me.<p>

I found myself nuzzling into your hair and running my hand down your back repeatedly; hours had past and the snow eventually stopped falling, I didn't want to believe it, but it was true, you were gone.

" I really hate you, I hate you, I hate...I hate that...I loved you."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was my little short story, sorry that it's so sad, I just listened to this song and I had to write a story about it, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapters of one of m,y other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
